


Say Yes

by CheonsaGyu



Series: Falling in (and out) of love. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canthandleit, jeonghanbeinganangel, lotsoffluff, mingyubeingsexyaf, notreally, seventeenbeingcuteaf, slight!cheating?, slightsmut???, sweetasfuckfluff, toothdestroyingfluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonsaGyu/pseuds/CheonsaGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Jeonghan had a crush on a girl who has a younger brother. </p><p>(emphasis on 'had')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (before)The Day I Met Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first story (collection) in AO3!!!! YAYAAYYAAAAAAYYYY!!!!
> 
> Listen to 'Drift Away' because the beat, melody and even the lyrics slightly relate to me as I wrote this story haha!!!

"So, which one fancies you young man?" the old lady in red apron asked, eyes creased into an eyebrow making Jeonghan shift in slight unnerving. He was here for one thing and only one thing:  _buy a gift for Hani_. And yet he ended up spending nearly an hour with unending calls from Soonyoung about Hani waiting for him by the bench in the rain. Fists clenched in guilt, he waited as the old lady began packaging the roses he picked into a bouquet.

"Young man, for who is this beautiful bouquet?" the lady asks, mid-packaging as Jeonghan slightly ignores the lady's 'self-compliment'. "For a special someone" as he remembers what Soonyoung told him for the millionth time on the phone and imagined, Hani alone in a bench; pouring rain and her small figure suffering it all for waiting for him. He was worried beyond disbelief for the girl, and so the moment he received the bouquet of flowers carefully placed onto a transparent plastic bag to avoid the pouring rain, he immediately jumped for it and went to their meeting place.

It wasn't until he was nearing the bus stop they were supposedly meeting when he received a message from the other.

**From: hani~**

**_I'm at home now, I didn't want you to worry about me so I went home the moment the rain began. Can you just come here instead?!  :)_ **

The moment he read those words through his phone, he felt weight fall over his shoulders. He didn't want Hani to be sick in the least of the definition, not especially when this was the time his supposed 'crush' on her was to turn into hopefully something more. 

**To: hani~**

_**You don't know how worried I was! Haha that's good I'm going there now then!** _

 

**From: hani~**

**:0--------:)**

It wasn't until a few blocks he walked towards Hani's house that he received a follow-up text message. Eagerly, Jeonghan picked it up, expectant after seeing Hani's face and name pop-up on his phone. Maybe Jeonghan was slightly expecting a worried text message that would send flutters to his ever increasing heartbeat? At this rate, Jeonghan felt as if his heart would've burst into nothingness if what he imagined were to be true, but rarely is that the case with any love story. Grinning widely with excited eyes, he flicks his phone to the latest message sent to it.

Instead of excitement, all those hormones immediately switched to fear. Jeonghan was slightly agape, mouth slightly parted not to scream fear but incite panic to his eyes. Suddenly feeling his heart beat as fast, but not in the right way. The kind that knew it was either going to be eaten by a tiger or was going to be roasted by his crush's younger brother.

**From: hani~**

_**oh, and my brother's here for the summer and you have to meet him!** _

Of course it had to be the latter.

 

"Shit." Jeonghan mouths and slightly covers his lips in embarassment from the words that left his mouth inaudibly in surprise. After all these months of pining over Hani, getting on the good side of his parents. He never felt fear in this kind of form, the kind that slowly burned you feet to the ground before you could even get to the front porch of your crush's house. 

 

 

The worst part about this was the fact that:

_He never met her brother._

 


	2. Spring Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Jeonghan is super nervous for everything because he's meeting her (or more like nervous because her brother is there)
> 
> Play 'Spring Love' by queen Wendy and king Eric Nam because its what I listened to as I wrote this. It may be a little risque (the chapter) but its root is all in big cute fluff.

With his heart pounding in his chest like a machine, Jeonghan trodded (more like stumbled) his way towards Hani's house. He was extremely bothered now about giving the flowers he bought to her because:

  1. It feels awkward having to reschedule their meetup
  2. There's just going to be pure tension between him and her brother (he knows it, even the teasing birds know it)
  3. Did he mention _her brother_ was there?



It wasn't that he didn't like meeting his girlfriend's (crush?) family. Its just that he was entrusted with living the fate of having a bad track record with meeting women's brother's. Especially the younger ones, they were a big hassle to his and the girl's relationship (especially when he visits them). He remembers the times he dated this girl who had a super clingy brother, not to her but to him (was he gay? most probably) and he'd peeve all over the schedule of his sister just to get a glance at Jeonghan for a day (it was at most slightly unnerving, but hey the guy was pretty cute. Junhui was it?) and would end up walking home with his sister, the girl Jeonghan was dating talking about Jeonghan more than the girl would (this ended up making Jeonghan feel quite insecure) and so it didn't work out (it was one of the many adventures in the dating life of Yoon jeonghan)

So as he sees the deep orange leaves falling from the spring trees near the Kim household; where Hani lives, his heart begins to beat erratically and not in the good way by any measure. This visit could either go well or end up in a tragedy with him getting his ass kicked out or flirted on (Jeonghan simply took pride on being looked upon by women and even men). "Yoon Jeonghan, you can do this you good-looking idiot." he mutters to himself, giving himself a fist of encouragement in front of the yard and presses the gate alarm.

"Jeonghannie! Your here!" Hani waves from the top of their house (it was situated on a mini hill, the showings of an affluent family) as she waves back and forth frantically from the wooden doors (Jeonghan wouldn't lie and say she didn't look cute as hell with an oversized pink sweater hanging on her figure). He waves charmingly (at least he tried to, his fast beating heart was taking a toll on his 'charms'). 

Hani simply grins and trods towards the gate and opens it to a wide-eyed Jeonghan. Even after the tens of times he's seen her, Jeonghan still doesn't get why his brain goes into ecstasy when he sees her flowing brown hair and beaming eyes filled with happiness. He guesses that's the effect of 'having a crush' does.

"Your just gonna stand there? You know those flowers aren't going anywhere if you don't move your butt." Hani marks sarcastically, opening the gate door wider with a sarcastic gesture, as if mocking Jeonghan like royalty. "As expected, majesty." Hani scoffs and Jeonghan thinks its the most adorable form of sarcasm he ever gets (unless Jisoo does it, then its really cute)

They walk together in silence towards the living room, eyes trodding all over the landscape thinking and looking for a way out into a conversation which ends up with none of them saying anything except for quaint remarks from Hani like  _you look cool today_ or _your hair has gotten longer_. Both of which earned a simple nod from Jeonghan. He himself doesn't know why he's been acting strange, his heart beating half-in-half because of Hani's presence.

And the other because of the pervading thought that her brother is inside their house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left it at a cliffhanger/filler because I want the next chapter to start on a big 'sexy with lots of sexual remarks' but not too smut crazy lmfao.


	3. (right now) The Day I Met Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jeonghan finally meets her brother....
> 
> Just in unconventional manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is! THE FIRST GYUHAN MEETUP!

Jeonghan walked into the living room and is still taken aback by the beauty of the household. Brown stones lining the walls in a geometric fashion and the floors gleaming crystal white from the misty light of the skies that just created a downpour. He's been to the household for quite some time now but it still doesn't let him take in the surroundings as a norm, he's rather constantly seen admiring the household each time he enters.

The slight amusement running in his head comes to a halt when he hears the voice of Hani. "So, mind if you wait here for a while. I gotta change into something more appropriate." Hani giggles and Jeonghan swears he can hear the angels. She giddily walks upstairs and as he hears the doors to her room lock, Jeonghan finds himself sitting on the plush red couch while playing with his fingers; bored. 

He goes to his phone to scroll through texts and decides to poke fun with his bestfriend, Seungcheol.

**To: spooncheol SENT**

_**So I'm at Hani's right now. Care to give me some tips on how to rock this?** _

Jeonghan sits back down comfortably, still slightly shaky mentally since the anxiety building up to here after the phone call in the rain still remained. He had a slight phobia of dating girls with younger brothers (they weren't dating but who knows?) due to past stalker-like experiences. Not nearing a minute, he feels his pocket vibrate to the message of Seungcheol

**From: spooncheol SENT**

_**Why'd you need that? You like her right? Go for it.** _

**To: spooncheol SENT**

_**Yeah I like her, a lot actually. But I'm starting to doubt the thought of dating her.** _

Jeonghan doesn't know what went through his soul. But all of a sudden he felt hesitant, like those last minute decisions of backing out after deciding on doing something big. This was one of those situations and he felt slightly constricted. After all, he's still waiting for the arrival of a certain family member in Hani's family.

 

**From: spooncheol SENT**

_**And why the hell would that be? She's cute, smart and funny. What's there to not like?** _

**To: spooncheol SENT**

**I don't know man... Probably cause last time I went here, her parents gave me shady looks?**

It brings Jeonghan's memories back to the time he first visited the household and Hani's parents were present. There was inexplainable tension between Jeonghan and her father especially, being asked fairly simple questions at the dining table but with a slight tone of sarcasm. It felt disheartening at the least.

**From: spooncheol SENT**

_**They probably just didn't want their daughter being confused and all. You do look like a girl Han. ;)** _

**To: spooncheol SENT**

_**I sooooo don't get that often, but that's not the only problem. His 'brother'** _

He himself doesn't get why he feels this way. But the thought that Hani was a beautiful,  _beautiful_ girl just made Jeonghan imagine how intimidating her brother might be. Hani was already a pretty tall girl, and an even prettier face. Jeonghan only wonders how well her parents blessed them (even Jeonghan admits that their parents were also quite the lookers despite the age)

**From: spooncheol SENT**

_**What's with her brother? You've never seen him right?** _

**To: spooncheol SENT**

_**Exactly. And I'm scared of what they look like :(** _

Not exactly scared. Jeonghan was simply terrified of all the possible outcomes that may occur if he met Hani's brother. He could be some scary looking iljin in his late 10's and Jeonghan enjoying his early 20's can't be bothered with such a younger brother (he had to treat his 'girlfriend's brother his own right?) 

**From: spooncheol SENT**

_**Relax dude :) Its not like he'll be some monster. Unless based on Hani's looks, he might be a monstrously good-looking dude??? ;)** _

**To: spooncheol SENT**

_**You and your homosexual tendencies damnit Seungcheol! That's probably impossible, I can't imagine the brother of Hani looking just as good looking as her, especially more.** _

"Jeonghannie! I'll be ready in a few!" Hani shouts from her room above and Jeonghan stifles a sound of approval. He gets back to his conversation Seungcheol being all light-hearted and happy. "Okay Hani! I'll be waiting!" Jeonghan slightly snickers in contentment

**From: spooncheol SENT**

**You gotta see it to believe it man. He might be some really good-looking model or something cause Hani's a model as well isn't she? Get prepared bro and remember this text bubble when it actually comes true!**

**To: spooncheol NOT SENT**

**Ha you wish. Hani's genes are probably the peak of beauty (that I love ;) anyway--**

"Are you Jeonghan?" a deep voice bellowed and Jeonghan swore he could hear his head was cursing Seungcheol once again.

 

_he really hates it when Seungcheol is right._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk THE INTRO OF GYUGYU!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> haha!!!! be prepared for a lot of overprotective and sexy af GyuGyu!!!!!
> 
> this is just 2 chapters because I wanted the 1st chapter to be a slight introduction to.
> 
> EDIT: i decided to prolong this because if it were cut short, this wouldn't make any sense tbh. (so please enjoy the short but lots of chapters juseyoooo)


End file.
